The Prisoner of Azkaban
by Nelka Taomi
Summary: After a betrayal, a convicted murderer dwells in a place that cannot be escaped, all because of an unknown traitor. But after years of thought and misery, the convict becomes an escapee. This story runs through the third through fifth books.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of the sort

**Title: **The Prisoner of Azkaban 

                     **Prologue **

*~*~*~*~*@*~*~*~*~*@*~*~*~*~*@*~*~*~*~*

Walking…jogging…running…sprinting 

_Thoughtless…careless…confused…worried_

_Laughing…crying…sobbing_

_Dreams…reality…truth_

_Friends…foes_

_Mutineers…traitors…betrayers-_

Sirius Black paused at betrayers, his mind wandering to Peter Pettigrew. He was the reason he was in this horror-filled place.   

A year…a long, cold and horrible year in Azkaban. Sirius Black shuddered at the thought.

Dementors…cold…grief… 

Sirius had learned to cope with it a little bit. But it didn't change the fact that he was still here.

His mind kept wandering back to October 31st, 1981. The night when James and Lily were murdered. The night he had to give up his godson.

He shuddered again. November 1st had been just as horrible. He had managed to let Pettigrew escape. He had managed to get himself a first class ticket to Azkaban.

Explosion…a rat…sewers… 

It had all gone so fast. Sirius realized he could have died that day. Now in Azkaban, he withed he had. Sirius had looked around after the explosion. About ten or twelve muggles were dead. Pettigrew's index finger lying on the street.

"Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?" 

The same line was repeated constantly in Sirius' head. It made him dizzy.

_Yes Sirius, how could you? How could you have not known that he was the spy? How could you let him be the Secret Keeper? How could you let James and Lily die? How could you make Harry an orphan? _Sirius paused again. No, that wasn't all his fault. He had thought Remus was the spy.

Yes, Remus Lupin. How could Sirius ever suspect Remus? Remus was just as strong as James and Sirius had been.

Sirius never understood why he had never suspected Peter. Peter was the one who befriended people who were stronger than him. People who would look after him. People who would _trust _him.

Sirius knew he would never understand Peter. Wormtail had had friends, friends that would die before betraying him. Unless Peter thought he could _save _his friends by becoming a Death Eater. But that didn't explain why he snitched to Voldemort where the Potters were.

Sirius thoughts wandered. After a while his eyes watered from staring at the concrete wall for so long. He took his eyes off the unmoving wall and settled on the hard floor still thinking.

He was skinny. Not too, but in a year or so he'd be unnaturally bony. He froze at the thought.

He used to be admired by all the girls, now everyone in the magical world despised him. Life was hard. It was even harder in this place. Before he knew it he'd be here for five years until he died.

_No, Sirius, no. Don't think about that. Listen to yourself, you are going to survive, _Sirius told himself in his head.

He never talked to himself aloud. He never wanted to be like any of those Death Eaters who deserved to be in Azkaban.

Most of those who came to Azkaban either starved themselves or went mad within a month.

Sirius often wondered if he'd go insane. He was sure there were other prisoners in Azkaban that were innocent, like him. Then again, all the others had had trials. That probably meant that they were all guilty.

No, Sirius wouldn't go insane. As long as he remembered that he was innocent he'd be sane.

Remembering that he was sane wasn't always a happy thought. Sure, it would keep his sane but it brought back memories of October 31st.

Sirius shuddered again. Shuddering was something he did a lot in Azkaban.

Well…at least Voldemort was gone. That was somewhat of a happy thought. But that thought always brought his mind to Harry who defeated him and became an orphan that night all within four minutes.

Sirius groaned. Harry would grow up thinking that Sirius was the betrayer, not Peter. Harry would grow up with those awful muggles. It was hard to believe Petunia Dursley was Lily Potter's sister. There couldn't be more of a different pair of siblings.

Those muggles hated magic. Sirius supposed they would try to get the magic out of Harry. The thought suddenly made him feel angry and frustrated. He threw himself at the wall and resettled on the floor aware of the tears that started to pour down his cheeks.

_Calm down, Sirius, _James' voice told him. Sirius took the hem of his robe and wiped his streaming eyes.

He like it when James talked to him in Azkaban. It gave him hope.

The tears stopped.

He didn't know that he would escape this horror in eleven years. He didn't know he would befriend a furry cat. He didn't know his godson would try to kill him. He didn't know that Remus would trust him again. He didn't know that he would let Peter slip through his fingers again.

Yup…so that was the prologue. Hoped you like it.

_-sirius about you_


	2. The Third Year

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Title: **The Prisoner of Azkaban

**Chapter: **The Third Year

~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~

As far as he could tell, Sirius knew that at least three years had passed since October 31st, 1981. Three years at the minimum. 

The years felt like decades, and decades must have felt like centuries in Azkaban. 

Azkaban winters were the worst. It was already cold enough here in Azkaban without the harsh winter winds. 

Spring, to Sirius was like a big sigh after winter. It was relief. It was hope that warmth would be back someday. Like in heaven. 

But of course, Azkaban was the farthest thing from heaven. It was like a taste of hell.

Sirius knew he was getting too skinny. Maybe he'd starve on accident to death. His hair was too long too. It passed his shoulders twice at least. Along with his new found beard. If he ever got out of this hell-like place the first thing he'd do was shave, take a shower, and cut his hair most likely.

Sirius often wondered if he'd go mad with _boredom. _There was just really nothing to do but think and remember horrible memories.

Once, he had tried swearing. It was fun for a while until the Dementors sucked the excitement out. Swearing had come naturally to Sirius. When he was in Hogwarts in his first and second years he'd listen in on the older Slytherins for new words. It had become a hobby for the Marauders. 

Sirius remembered when the Sorting Hat placed him in Gryffindor. His parents had been less than pleased. The only people proud of him were his cousin Andromeda and his Uncle Alphard. 

Of course, Regulus had been a _much _better son. He wouldn't be proud of a green Death Eater? Sirius had been constantly reminded that during the summer holidays.

When he was sixteen he'd had enough. He ran away. He ran away to his best friend's place. James Potter's parents adored him. He stayed there during the summer holidays and Christmas along with James.

At seventeen he was able to get his own place. He invited the other Marauders to join him. James and Remus did, but not Peter. Seventeen-year-old Sirius just thought that Peter didn't want to move in because he wanted privacy. Of course, he was wrong.

_Sirius groaned. It was too_ _early. He pulled the sheets over his head._

_He felt himself going back to sleep. He let the sheets off his face and went back to sleep._

_"Good morning Sirius!" James called cheerfully before pulling back the blinds and letting in the too bright sun._

_"What're you doing here?" Sirius asked sighing. _

_"You invited me to here. To live here actually," James said with a grin too big for his face._

_"Hardy-har!" Sirius answered dryly. A glance at the other bed and a light brown head let him know that Remus was still sleeping too. It was too early. Sirius fell back into the pillows._

_"Good morning Remus!" the same voice with a change of words echoed the room. _

_"Good morning James!" Remus replied cheerfully. "You'd better let me sleep or I'll curse you with my wand!" Sirius heard Moony say jollily._

_"Oh Moony, there's no need for violence as long as you-" James started._

_"Will you two shut up? It's the weekend. Let's at least sleep in!" Sirius sat upright glaring at the other two._

_"Thank you, Sirius. And gladly." Remus dumped himself back into bed and quickly falling back into sleep. _

_James sighed. He was still a little tired. _

_"James," Sirius said._

_"Uh huh?"_

_"Go to sleep."_

Sirius remembered that day. It had been about a month or so into Auror training. That was the only day James woke up Remus and Sirius. He was too tired to get up anymore.

Sirius was glad he enjoyed sleep so much then and appreciated it, because now he barely got any.

He settled into his little spot on the floor and closed his eyes. He was almost scared to sleep, afraid of the dreams he might have.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

The next day, Sirius awoke to strange noises. He scrambled to his little cell window and peered out. 

It looked like Crouch's kid, Barty Crouch Jr. With a name like that who wouldn't be an Azkaban? Crouch was put in a cell near his. He screamed for his mother. Poor kid, even if he was a Death Eater. 

Anyone who was related to Crouch Sirius felt sorry for. Crouch was the one who sent Sirius to Azkaban without a trial. 

That was such a son-of-a-bitch thing to do too. Just a bit of Veritaserum and they wouldn't have to deal with feeding Sirius everyday. Sirius snorted at the thought. Crouch could be so damn stupid, well; actually he _was _so damn stupid.

Sirius listened to the boy's screams. It was just a matter of time before he died. He would starve himself no doubt, Sirius knew. 

Sirius really hoped he wouldn't die like that: screaming for his mother. Peter would. Sirius would see to that.


	3. Apologies

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own anything besides-er-let's see, the world, the mall, instant messenger, and I know there is something I'm forgetting. (JJ)_

_Title: __The Prisoner of Azkaban_

**_Chapter 3:_**_Apologies_

June 8th, 1985

Sirius groaned from his uneasy sleep. The same catastrophe repeated itself over and over in his dreams. 

"Don't use me as Secret Keeper, use Peter, maybe."

He shivered. He would never understand why he never suspected Peter. Or why Peter would do such a thing to his best friends. Why he never noticed how Peter would never raise his sleeves before he betrayed the Potters.

Sirius knew it was something that couldn't be fixed. He used to think that you couldn't trust anyone in fear for yourself and friends. But often times you would never suspect your friends. You could walk down the street and pass about a dozen Death Eaters and not notice.

It was summer. It was hard to notice it had gotten warmer because of the dementors. It was too cold for Sirius' liking. He remembered when he was sixteen and run away from home, from his _pure_blood family. He camped out at James's place. The Potters didn't mind, as long as the two pranksters played pranks it wasn't on them. 

Sirius laid himself back down in his little "sleeping spot". He wished nothing had happened to his Prongs. Turning his face to the wall he felt wet tears flow down his dirty face. It wasn't fair. Not that life was fair, but this was just bias. 

_I think you're going crazy, Sirius, _he often thought. 

_Come on, Padfoot, don't give up. For Harry, he needs a father, _James' voice echoed his head. 

_But I'm here, _Sirius told James firmly. But James continued.

_Be sensible. I can tell you one thing: you won't be here your whole life. _And James' voice faded.  

Sirius closed his eyes. Maybe he could actually get some sleep. After a while he drifted off into "dream world" as he called it or "nightmare world".

~*~

_Sirius stepped out of Remus Lupin's fireplace brushing himself off. He sneezed twice because of the ashes that filled his nose. He looked around for his friend and jumped slightly when he saw the werewolf come out from his little kitchen._

_"Sirius?" Remus asked a little nervy. Sirius raised his eyebrows._

_"You look a little nervous," he noted studying the werewolf's face._

_"It's just James and Lily, you know. Just a little worried," Remus said obviously a little unnerved. He was pale. Paler than usual. _

_Sirius shrugged. "Worried myself. But they're in good hands." He gestured towards two stuffed chairs. "Want to talk?" he asked._

_Remus nodded and took a seat._

_"So…" Sirius started. "Remus, you know that you can tell me anything. Hell, I think I understood your lycanthropy better than James and Peter. If you were in some sort of trouble you can always come to me for help," Sirius told his friend._

_Remus relaxed a bit. "I know I can, it's just…everything is just so hard now. I mean, James and Lily, I can't find work because of what I am. It's pretty stressful, if you know what I mean." Sirius nodded understandingly. _

_"I understand perfectly. But you know, if you wanted to talk-" Sirius shrugged at this "-I'm right here for you." _

_Remus smiled a bit, lighting up his face. "You should tell Peter that. He's been going off all the time. It might just be ministry business, but I'm not sure. You know him. He's always getting into trouble."_

_Sirius thought about what Remus had said. Maybe Peter was the spy. In that case-_

_"Hey Sirius, shouldn't you be in hiding?" asked Remus curiously. Sirius nodded and quickly said, "Sorry Moony, gotta run. Sorry I couldn't stay longer."_

_Sirius flooed from Remus' house. He had to check on Peter. If he wasn't at his hiding place Sirius knew; Peter would be the spy. _

_As he reached where he had left his motorbike, Sirius drove as fast as possible to Peter's. He jumped off his bike a pounded on Peter's door._

_"Peter! I need to talk to you! Pete! Peter!" Sirius called through the door. He pushed on the door and to his amazement, it flew open. Sirius looked around the hiding place. Peter was clearly not in._

_Sirius swore violently and sprinted back towards his motorbike. All he could do was go to Godric's Hollow as fast as possible and hope for the best. _

_He flew at high-speed praying that everyone was all right. _

_But the next thing he saw made him queasy: the Dark Mark lingering over the Potter's house. Muggles were running around screaming. The house was in a shambles. _

_Sirius landed with a screech of tires. His heart pounding in his ears. _

_He sprinted towards James's house. And in the doorway was something Sirius never wanted to remember. _

_Sirius rushed over to his best friend who was lying on the ground. He first put his two fingers on James' limp wrist in search for a pulse. Nothing._

_"James, please, don't, please be okay," Sirius whimpered searching for a pulse that wasn't there. "Come on, Prongs. Come on. _Come on!" _he urged. But he knew his friend was gone. He let out a cry and pulled his Prongs into his arms. _

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Sirius repeated between little tear attacks. He didn't know how long he sat with James but he was kicked out of his reverie a gentle hand pulled on his shoulder._

_"S-S-Sirius?" the booming voice of Rubeus Hagrid came from behind following with a cry of a baby. _

_Sirius spun around eyes transfixed on the bundle that Hagrid was holding. "What is that, Hagrid?" he asked the half-giant. _

_"Y-ya mean ya don' know?" Hagrid asked. Sirius shook his head. Hagrid showed him the little figure inside the bundle. _

_"Harry?" Sirius whispered staring at the boy confused but relieved. "Hagrid how? Why?" _

_"Don' know. But look at the scar," he told Sirius. There was a lightning bolt on the baby's forehead. _

_"Hagrid, can-can I hold him?" Sirius asked. The half-giant nodded and handed over the bundle. Sirius held the boy protectively against his thumping chest. _

_"Bu' hurry. I gotta get him ta Professor Dumbledore. Harry's goin' ta live with his aunt and uncle," Hagrid announced sadly. Sirius froze._

_"But they're muggles!" he objected. _

_"I know. But I have me orders, you understand," Hagrid said taking back the baby boy._

_"I'm Harry's godfather for heaven's sake!" Sirius argued. "Just give him to me. I'll take better care of him than those muggles will."_

_"Sirius, he's gotta be with his family. I bet you'll be able ta go see 'im sometimes," Hagrid told Sirius kindly. Sirius thought on this for a minute. Hagrid was right, maybe Lily's sister wasn't as bad as he thought she was. _

_"Fine, but take my motorbike, I won't need it anymore," Sirius reasoned. "It's faster than anything else."_

~*~

Sirius awoke with a jolt.

"I'm sorry James," he whispered.

~*~*~*~*~

Whew! Whenever I write about when James and Lily died and Sirius finding them gone it always makes me cry. I mean if my best friend Haley died, I would be balling my eyes out. 

Well, review if you wish. *Tear* *tear*. 


	4. Anxiety

**_Disclaimer: _**_Yo, will ya stop botherin' me? Yeah, I own nufink, nada._

**_Title: _**_The Prisoner of Azkaban_

**_Chapter: _**_Anxiety_

~*~*~*~

Seven years had passed since Sirius was sent to Azkaban and James and Lily had died, and Sirius didn't even realize it. 

There were many things he didn't realize. Like that people were almost erasing him from their minds. Or, Remus Lupin was going through his transformations alone again. 

Harry was at least eight now. Wow, in three years he'd get his letter to Hogwarts. Sirius wondered if the boy looked like James. Or liked pranks. Or thought badly of his aunt and uncle. Sirius had hoped for all three. Hmm…if he could, Sirius would get Harry, let's see, probably a broom. A newer style, like a Nimbus. Maybe not a Nimbus, Sirius didn't know that brand too well.  

He wondered what Moony was doing right now. Probably pondering why Sirius did what he did. Figures.

If Sirius wasn't in Azkaban right now, and James and Lily hadn't died, and Peter wasn't a spy, and Remus wasn't either, he'd probably be snogging with some blonde, blue eyed beauty in his small apartment. She'd be beauty and brains, and have a great job at the ministry where she'd run against Fudge for Minister of Magic. 

But that just wouldn't happen. No. Nothing good would happen, it just wasn't possible. Nope. Harry would grow up thinking his godfather was a murderer. Nah. He probably wouldn't even know he had a godfather. Well that sucks.

Sirius remembered when he was first brought to Azkaban. He was only twenty. His old mentor, Alastor Moody and a couple of other close Aurors had brought him in. It was horrible. Being placed in the highest security cell. 

Sirius shivered. He hated it in here. Most likely because he was in here for so long and the dementors and the cold.

Sirius wrapped his arms around his knees. 

_"James and Lily, Sirius, how could you?"_

_"SHUT UP!" _Sirius silently told the traitor. _"Shut up and leave me alone!"_

_A horrible smirk on the rat's face. _

_Calm Sirius. If you keep this up you'll go mad, _Sirius thought. _Yeah, well, I'm already _mad _at Pettigrew!_ the nasty part of his head said.

Shhh, go back to thinking what everyone is doing right now, besides Pettigrew.

Okay, he could do that. But he couldn't do that. His Gryffindor courage was failing miserably. It was if had none left. His family _was _made of dark wizards. But that didn't make _him _like them.

Maybe he deserved to be in Azkaban. He had led his two best friends to death, and their son an orphan. No, he couldn't think like that. He'd start believing it was the truth.

But maybe he had been doing something wrong and didn't realize it. Like maybe he had slipped something to Voldemort about the Potters. Maybe he had told the Dark Lord to go to Pettigrew for the Potters' location. Maybe he had killed those twelve muggles and thought it was Pettigrew. 

_Sirius! God damned it! No! Do _not _allow yourself to think like that! You'll start thinking you actually did it! _The sane part of Sirius' mind told him seriously. 

He sighed. If he ever escaped (he had changed his mind) he would find Pettigrew and break every bone in his worthless body. Yes, it was worthless. Vermin, that's what Pettigrew was. 

Sirius, using the clever mind he had, started thinking of things to do to Wormtail. 

Yes, it was one way to keep his mind off of everything else. But it stopped when the voice of the rat came and accused him of killing his best friends.

He loved James and Lily and Harry like they were his own family. Sirius had taught Harry new words, like Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, Dickhead, and other pleasant words. 

James had gotten particularly angry when Harry had called Sirius "Daddy". It resulted in a pink flying motorcycle with muggle nursery songs instead of the roaring of a usual motorcycle. 

How James had thought that the pink bike would change Harry's vocabulary meanings, Sirius did not know. He had, of course told James this, but it only resulted with a black and blue eye and a cracked lip. 

"See Harry?" Lily Potter said to her son. "This is why you want to follow mine and Moony's example," she had said when James had taken a blow at Sirius's head. 

"Moo'y!" Harry replied excitedly. After Sirius had left James approached his family.

"Who invited him here in the first place?" he asked. Lily shrugged.

"I don't know. We fed him one day and he keeps on coming back," she replied.

Sirius smiled. It had to be the first time he had ever smiled in Azkaban, truly. But that didn't seem right. Why hadn't the dementors sucked it out yet? Not that that was bad, it was just a little eerie.

What are you talking about? A little eerie in Azkaban? The whole fortress is eerie, Sirius thought. He sighed. It was so lonely in Azkaban. No one to talk to. Maybe he could make up an imaginary friend. Sirius snorted. Making up a friend in Azkaban was something you just didn't do. He didn't want to seem crazy. Or stupid. But he often thought he was a combination of the two. 

Yup, this was it. Stuck with only his thoughts. Oh, it was depressing. The highlight of his day was food. Rather disgusting food at that. But complaining would get him nowhere. 

Sirius rested his head against the wall.

It would be another long five years until he would escape. But, nonetheless, he would escape.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Two chapters in two days, Hurray! Please review.


	5. Aquaintances

**_Disclaimer: _**_nothing do I own._

**_Chapter: _**_Acquaintances_

**_Title: _**_The Prisoner ofAzkaban_

~*~*~*~*~
    
    **When there's no one else**
    
    **Look inside yourself**
    
    **Like your oldest friend**
    
    **Just trust the voice within**
    
    **Then you'll find the strength**
    
    **That will guide your way**
    
    **If you will learn to begin **
    
    **To trust the voice within**
    
    **               -Christina Aguilera **

Sirius hadn't realized that twelve years had passed since his arrival in Azkaban. It was news to him.

But, everything started to change one morning. Something that would completely change his life. 

Sirius groaned once again from an uneasy sleep. What had roused him? Oh right, voices that didn't sound deranged. Voices of-

"Hagrid, really. They're just d-dementors. Nothing to be fr-frightened of really," the apprehensive voice of Cornelius Fudge echoed through in and out of each cell.

"Ye sure ye're not makin' any sort 'a mistake?" the booming voice of Hagrid asked. 

Sirius almost choked. _Hagrid? _In Azkaban? Was this like Opposite Day and no one told him?

"Hagrid, we've reviewed your files over a thousand times. Do you _really _think the ministry could make any mistakes about who is innocent and who is guilty? Tsk, tsk." 

Sirius' nails dug into his palm. How _dare _Fudge talk like that to Hagrid. Damn, the half-giant would never hurt a flobberworm! If anything give it a little hug.

"I understand. But I'm tellin' ya, I never did it!" the half-giant pleaded. Fudge merely chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry Hagrid. You're as innocent as Sirius Black."

_He is, isn't he? _Sirius thought to himself. 

After a sound of a click of a lock and a swish of robes Sirius knew that Fudge was trying to walk out of Azkaban as fast as possible. 

When he heard a door slam he turned face the wall. Beyond the wall was another cell. The cell of Rubeus Hagrid. 

"Hagrid!" Sirius called hoarsely but quietly. He waited for a reply.

"S-Sirius?" came the worried reply after a while. Sirius's shoulders relaxed.

"That's me. Oh, and don't be frightened because I can't do anything at all. Not even magic. So you're safe," Sirius told Hagrid softly.

Hagrid whimpered. Sirius knew he was remembering something horrible. "It's okay, Hagrid. Just remember that you're innocent, as I suspect you really are. So tell me, why did the ministry put you in Azkaban?"

It took a while for the half-giant to reply. But he answered with, "They thought I opened the Ch-Ch-Chamber of Se-Secrets."

Sirius froze. Who really _did _open the Chamber of Secrets? 

"Some 'o the kids think maybe Harry Potter opened it 'cause he can speak Parseltongue," Hagrid said. 

Sirius's eyes widened with shock. Harry, his godson, could speak Parseltongue? That was crazy! 

"Tell me about Harry," Sirius urged. "I can't do anything to him. I want to know how my godson is."

"Well, I think he's broken the record o' most times in the Hospital Wing for two years. Course durin' a Quidditch game after he'd caught the Snitch, and-"

"Wait, he plays Quidditch? And he's only in his second year! Bet he was watching last year so he could get on the team this year, right?" Sirius asked curiously. 

Hagrid didn't answer. He most likely either had a horrible memory, or thought something fishy was going on with Sirius (that murderin' traitor).

Sirius sighed. Fun was over. Back to bad thoughts and thinking he was the traitor. He knew he'd start having nightmares again over and over and over again of Hagrid taking Harry away. It was really the memory that stood out the most than all the others. He hated thinking of Hagrid like that. The half-giant was the most caring kind of person he had ever met. It wasn't necessarily Hagrid's fault that Harry had to live at the Dursley's. Sometimes he even thought it was Albus Dumbledore's fault.  But sometimes he had to sometimes force himself not to think of that kind of stuff, often times it was hard not to. 

Sirius didn't know how long Hagrid was in Azkaban.  He didn't know how long he would be able to keep sane. He didn't know how long he would be in Azkaban, or if he'd ever escape. He didn't know how long he'd survive, or when he died for that matter. 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Somehow, Sirius knew that Hagrid was gone. He was sure that the Aurors came to pick him because he was innocent and during the night. 

He curled up in a corner of his cell. He wanted to follow Hagrid back into the real world. He wanted to get his old Auror job back. He wanted to run against Fudge for Minister of Magic. He wanted to be snogging his brainy blonde. 

Having Hagrid here, and having him leave gave Sirius hope. Hope that the innocent _did _make it out sooner or later. Unfortunately for him later. 

But it wasn't much later when Fudge came strolling (rather shakily) down the Azkaban halls. The swish of his robes made some other prisoners awaken. Sirius mentally snorted at how stupid the man was. 

Fudge stopped at his cell and peered inside content that the "Death Eater" wasn't able to hurt him. Sirius got a little annoyed with him staring. 

"It's not polite to stare," the convict said. Fudge jumped.

"You're-you're-" Fudge stuttered.

Sirius sighed. "Do we have to go through with this _every _time you do 'inspections', as you call them?" he asked impatiently. Noticing a _Daily Prophet _in the minister's hand he wondered what was going on in the wizarding world. Strange, when Sirius wasn't convicted he used to hate reading the newspaper in fear of seeing new killings. 

"Yeah well, are you finished with that paper, minister? I really miss doing the the the," _rack your brains, Black! _"Cross word puzzles."

Fudge thought. _Maybe the man is mad. _"Er, sure. I'm finished with it anyway."

"_Thank you," _Sirius said taking the newspaper from the minister. 

Fudge looked about ready to dash out of the fortress as fast as his legs could take him. "Good day, Black," he said before walking _very _quickly from Azkaban's fortress. 

Sirius sighed. _Let's see what the cat dragged in today. _He took a look at the front cover. Yeah…Weasleys win grand prize…yada…10000 galleons…returning to Hogwarts…

He looked at the moving photograph. Hm, huge family. He knew the Weasleys. Molly Weasley was his second cousin something. She was what Sirius was, a blood traitor as the Black's called it and other purebloods. 

Typical. One girl. Sirius snorted. Youngest boy with a rat on his shoulder. Hm, Molly looked as she always did. WAIT! Rat? Paw. Four little claws. Same coloration as Peter.

_Wormtail. _

~8@8~8@8~8*8~8@8~8@8~


	6. Escape

Disclaimer:** I own nothing**

**Title:** The Prisoner of Azkaban****

Chapter:** Escape**

**A/N: **Sorry for a late chapter! ****

**~*~*~**~*~*~

**Mothers weep, **children sleep.

**So much violence **ends in silence.

**It's a shame there's **no one to blame

**For all the pain **that life brings.

-**J**e**w**e**l**

~*~*~**~*~*~**

Sirius paced his small cell. He had to make sure Harry was safe, or get Pettigrew. Whichever came first.

He'd go insane if he kept on like this. But nothing mattered until Pettigrew was stopped. Put to death. Or, even better, given to the dementors.

He walked back and forth in his cell like a caged animal, often changing into a dog to settle himself. But nothing helped. All he knew was that he was going to get out, or at least die trying to. He owed Harry (and James and Lily) at least that much. 

But the question is, how would he get out? Waiting for the next Fudge visit would be out of the question. The minister was now afraid to take even two steps in the fortress. Sure, he'd come back in two years, but Sirius might go insane by then with anticipation.

Sirius shivered at the thought. He was actually frightened of the consideration of going mad. _No Sirius, going insane is _not _an option!_

 Ah, why does this have to be so hard? _Maybe I can…no that would be _really _stupid, _Sirius thought to himself. He had thought of so many different strategies he was losing count. 

After about ten more plans, a dementor came to give him food. Once the door opened Sirius mentally changed into a dog and slipped 

passed the eyeless creature. Pettigrew's accusation pounding in his ears. Sirius barely realized what he was doing. It was like a dream sequence.

He rushed down the halls so fast everything was a blur to him. It was so strange to be out from bars and looking at them than from inside them. It was weird and wonderful. His legs felt like jelly, but not enough to keep him from running. He couldn't wait to have good thoughts without having them sucked out (evil dementors). 

He zoomed passed a couple of hooded beings and remembered what Pettigrew had said. _Concentrate, Black, _Sirius ordered himself. He slipped through the gates/barrier. He was just skinny enough. See? Something good came out of not eating. It was remarkable what you can do to make things happen to you or to help you. Like, becoming Animagi got Sirius into Azkaban and got him out. Talk about coincidence.

Sirius's paws dug into the sand. He stared for a moment at the place that had held him captive for twelve years. And for once, Sirius didn't shiver at the thought.

@~*~*~**@**@**~*~*~@**

Remus Lupin sat at his kitchen counter preparing some breakfast for himself. He was still tired. Little circles under his eyes would be able to tell you that. He ran a hand through his gray speckled, sandy hair. No wonder he was so tired, last night was a full moon. He was still cramped up and had a couple nasty scrapes and bruises. He wished that James and Peter and Sirius had been with him. 

He growled. Not Sirius. _Sirius _was the reason they weren't with him last night. Sirius was the reason he was alone. 

Poor Peter. He was so little. He could never actually duel with anyone. He should've known he would die. But that didn't stop the hero. (A/N: do you know how painful it is to write this?) No. Nothing would have stopped him from saving his friends. 

Remus was roused from his thought when something hard slammed into the window. He chuckled when he saw it was an owl with a newspaper. The werewolf opened the window and let in the bird of prey. 

Remus gave the owl a Knut and it hooted thoughtfully. He untied the cords and picked up the newspaper. Hm…what happened today?

He nearly choked just reading the headline. 

BLACK AT LARGE 

**Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner**

**_ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is eluding _**

**_capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today._**

**_"We are doing all we can to recapture Black," _**

**_said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning,_**

**_"and we beg the magical community to remain calm."_**

**_Fudge has been criticized by some members of the _**

**_International Federation of Warlocks for informing the_**

**_Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis._**

**_"Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an _**

**_irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who _**

**_crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's _**

**_assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's identity _**

**_to anyone. And let's face it-who'd believe him if he did?"_**

**_While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun_**

**_(a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other),_**

**_the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve _**

**_years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._**

Remus was stupefied. Siri-_Black_ loose? That could only cause chaos. He stared into the eyes at his one time friend. They were haunted. Sorrow and guilt filled. 

Remus would be able to forgive the little eleven-year-old Sirius, but not this one. He had done it for himself. Sirius had murdered his best friends. _Best friends. _

_Why Sirius?_

**~*~*~**~*~*~

Sirius didn't know how long he had been doggy paddling. Just as he got to dry land and found Harry and got Pettigrew. Nothing mattered now. Not even his sore limbs. 

_Just-keep-on-going! _Sirius urged himself. Think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts! He could think normally again! _Just keep swimming, just keep swimming._

****

** "Look James! He has my eyes!" Lily told her husband. The father, James, held his little boy protectively against his chest.**

**"I can't believe he's real. And so tiny. My son. That sounds so weird," James said mostly to himself. **

**"Treasure this moment now, James," Lily advised. "When Black comes in, Harry will be instantly corrupted." **

**James wasn't listening. He was too busy cooing and talking to himself about how perfect his Harry was. "I can't believe you convinced me to let Sirius be godfather," she went on. "I heard him talking to Remus about buying Harry his own broom. Never, ever trust Sirius alone with Harry. Something will be bound to happen."**

**"Aw, Lilyflower, how could you say anything like that about me?" Sirius asked entering the hospital room. "You know life would be ****so boring without me."**

**Lily snorted. "Please Sirius, without you, life would be normal."**

**"That's why you need me," Sirius said. James looked up at his friend. **

**"Look at him, Padfoot. He's perfect," he informed Sirius.**

**Sirius's breath seemed to be caught in his throat. "Can-can I hold him?" he asked staring at his godson, who would take a huge role in his life. James took one last look at his son and handed him over to the godfather. Sirius held him just as protectively against his chest as James. How could something/someone so tiny be so wonderful? **

Sirius remembered when Harry was born. It was perhaps one of the happiest days of his life. Even though Harry wasn't his son, it felt as if he was because James was gone.

Before Sirius knew it, his paws touched sand. **Watch out, Wormtail, because here I come.**


End file.
